Arkham Levraf
Arkham Levraf - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. Historia Arkham jest członkiem klanu Levraf. Klanu, który specjalizuje się w strzelaniu z łuku i polowaniu. Jest synem jednego z najlepszych łuczników na zachodnim kontynencie. Mieszkał razem z nim i matką w wiosce Vara-Mea gdzie jego rodzina prowadziła dojo Levraf. Zrzeszało ono uczniów i amatorów strzelania pod naukami ojca Arkhama. Jako dziecko ciężko ćwiczył jednakowoż rodzina nie interesowała się nim. (Ojciec wierzył, że Arkham musi sam wytrenować swoje zdolności łucznicze) Wykształciła się w nim wtedy bezinteresowność i nieprzejmowanie się innymi. Pewnego razu do dojo zawitała pewna osoba o imieniu Amon Rad, która wyzwała jego ojca na śmiertelny pojedynek łuczniczy. Stawką było życie jego, jego żony i wszystkich uczniów. Ojciec Arkhama przegrał pojedynek i w ten sposób dojo przestało istnieć. Arkham uniknął śmierci z ręki mężczyzny tylko dlatego, że jego matka przed śmiercią wytłumaczyła Amonowi, iż nie jest on częścią dojo. Kolejne losy potoczyły się bardzothumb|left|236px|Szkic Arkhama szybko. Pomimo tego, że Arkham posiadał dużo pieniędzy pozostawionych po ojcu to musiał się czymś zająć. Pech chciał, że trafił do miasta Boquel czyli miasta z najgorszą opinią w całej Gareuforii. Tam popisał się swoimi umiejętnościami strzelca i szybko został zaciągnięty do gildii zabójców. Arkham spędził tam resztę swojego dzieciństwa, szkoląc kunszt cichego zabójcy oraz pogrążając się w braku zainteresowaniem otoczenia w którym się znajduje. Pogląd ten uległ zachwianiu po poznaniu Kaki. Strasznie gadatliwego i nienawidzonego w całej gildii za brak umiaru w tym co i gdzie mówi zabójce. Został on przydzielony do pokoju razem z Arkhamem i od tego momentu życie w gildii zaczęło mu ciążyć. Nabranie pełnoletniości zbiegło się z bardzo ważnym zadaniem, mianowicie zabiciem pewnego barona. Niestety mimo iż zamach się udał, odkryto położenie jednej z grup biorącej udział w akcji. Pościgi i zaciekłość władz po tym wydarzeniu zmusiły gildię do zmiany siedziby. Dla bezpieczeństwa każdy miał dostać się sam w nowe miejsce. Arkham wyrusza więc by spotkać się z resztą zabójców. Przygody Klątwa Kiedy to Arkham dociera w wyznaczone miejsce, okazuje się iż gildia zabójców już nie istnieje. Nie wiedząc co dalej ze sobą zrobić, tułając się po mieście i szukając jakiejś roboty, znajduję ją u pewnego kapłana, który oferuje spora kwotę za przyniesienie pewnej rzeczy z ruin Krank. W Arkhamie pojawiła się wtedy pewna zachłanność, mimo iż posiadał pieniądze z gildii oraz odwiedził dojo gdzie również znalazł ukryte oszczędności rodziny. Arkham zgadza się na zadanie lecz niestety będzie go to sporo kosztować. Zdarzenie to uformowało jego dalsze losy, gdyż w ruinach spotkał Mazoku Shatree. Ten z niewiadomych przyczyn zabrał mu jego doskonałe zdolności łucznicze, nanosząc na niego nikczemną klątwę. (Sprawiała,że ilekroć brał łuk w swe ręce, jego wzrok pogarszał się uniemożliwiając mu jakiekolwiek celowanie z jego pomocą) W tamtejszych okolicach poznaje też Lormora. Dowiaduje się od niego, że arcykapłan zwany Błękitnym może mu pomóc zdjąć klątwę. Niestety gdy spotyka się z nim, ten oznajmia że w tym świecie nie ma możliwości pozbycia się klątwy. Odsyła go jednak tam gdzie jest magiczna bariera bowiem w jej wnętrzu, magia jest dużo potężniejsza. Nie wiedząc co robić, Arkham postanawia wybrać się na wyspę Ratura, gdzie trwa wojna domowa. Liczy, że pozna sposób bądź ludzi, którzy pomogą mu przedostać się do bariery. Ratura Arkham trafia na wyspę podczas gdy trwa wojna domowa pomiędzy Raturą Wschodnią a Zachodnią. Dodatkowo mówi się o powstałej rebelii. Nie opowiada się za żadną ze stron. Zmienia się to gdy przywódczyni rebelii, Victoria Laurez oferuje mu pieniądze za swą siłę i wsparcie (Zostaje po raz pierwszy najemnikiem). Podczas rebelii poznaje Rosomaka, Gustava Ulricha i Jose Santiago. Wraz z nimi, po ciężkich walkach, poszukiwaniach Boskich Relikwii i przeprawach, pokonują w końcu Hotara (Jednego ze sług Shatree o czym jeszcze nie wiedzą). Rebelia staje się wielkim sukcesem i Ratura łączy się z powrotem w jedno państwo. Można rzec, że postać Arkhama przyczyniła się dość znacznie do takiego zakończenia. Pod koniec poznaje organizacje Most, która może wiedzieć jak dostać się do bariery. Wraz z nowo poznanymi kompanami wyrusza w pościg za tymi tajemniczymi ludźmi. Owocuje to znalezieniem przejścia za barierę. Arkham bez namysłu udaje się tam. Seyruun Arkham rozpoczyna poszukiwania sposobu na wyleczenie się z klątwy w nieznanym mu świecie. Dostaje się do świętego miasta Seyruun, które słynie z zaklęć białej magii i świątyń. Tam dowiaduje się strasznej prawdy. Nawet najpotężniejsi biskupi są bezradni wobec klątwy Mazoku. Arkham znajduje informację o magicznych pieczęciach stworzonych przez maga Daviala Xeno. W oko wpada mu dokładnie jedna zwana Golau-Berkana, która potrafi przełamać każdą klątwę. Niestety nie tylko on postanawia je znaleźć. Organizacja Most a także jego dawni towarzysze również szukają pieczęci. Po wielu trudach udaje się mu znaleźć pieczęć i zdjąć klątwę. Bierze potem udział w turnieju w mieście Terwenter ale nie odnosi wielkich sukcesów. Kolejnym celem jest pokonanie Mazoku Shatree, który niegdyś założył na niego klątwę. Łączy on siły z Rosomakiem i Gustavem i razem pokonują demona. Arkham traci podczas tej walki lewe oko. Drużyna Izulda Po pozbyciu się klątwy Mazoku jak i samego Mazoku, Arkham postanawia zostać najemnikiem. W Zefielii dołącza do drużyny słynnego najemnika jakim jest Izuld Grabosa. Tam poznaje też współpracownika o imieniu Ajax Morgan. Razem rozpoczynają swoje najemnicze życie. Biorą udział w walkach w państwie Elmekia. Arkham zostaje zaplątany w afery związane z Rycerzami Lilii i z kolejnymi Mazoku. Wszystko kończy się jednak dobrze i za zasługi dla Elmekii, dostaje tytuł "Rycerza Wschodu".thumb|322px|Arkham Jego podróż z Izuldem kończy się wraz z jego śmiercią, w lasach Zefieli, gdzie podczas misji zabija go Morgol Armada. Ciężko ranny Ajax postanawia zrezygnować z życia najemnika, a Arkham wyrusza w kolejną samotną podróż w stronę Kalmaart. Kalmaart Tutaj zostaje sławny z trzech ważnych powodów. Pierwszym jest pokonanie (wraz z Gustavem, Rosomakiem i Agrias) grupy zabójców zwanej Yashinsen. Kolejnym jest pokonanie już drugiego Morgola (pierwszym był Armada) zwanego Querteltank. Trzecim było wygranie turnieju w mieście Vezendy. Po zdobyciu niechcianej sławy, rozwiązuje sprawę porywaczy magów. Dostaje tajemniczą wiadomość by stawić się do miasta Herine w Zefielii. Arkham udaje się tam i spotyka ze starym towarzyszem, którym był Ajaks Morgan. Ten mówi mu o dziwnych eksperymentach prowadzonych w gildii bio-inżynierów w mieście Torfog jak i o tym, że ich dawny szef Izuld Grabosa żyje. Postanawiają to sprawdzić. Niestety okazuje się, że Ajaks miał racje i Izuld zamieniony został w żołnierza-zabójcę, który musi służyć Królowej Zefielii. Następnie wplątuje się w aferę między baronem Bezeld i Markizem Mane. Staje po stronie tego drugiego (przynajmniej początkowo). Po rozwiązaniu sporu, wraz z Rosomakiem udaje się na statek (lodołamacz) Peveron. Po kilku przygodach dopływają do olbrzymich i niebezpiecznych Kataart. Kataart Arkham podczas swych wędrówek w Zefieli, spotyka młodego łucznika o imieniu Zala Zanzibear. Jest obecny przy jego śmierci i podkrada mu dość nietypową broń. Wielki łuk o nazwie Półksiężyc. By dowiedzieć się o nim więcej, wyrusza właśnie do twórcy tych broni. Musi znaleźć człowieka o imieniu Algus Bowater w mieście Northend położonym w środku gór Kataart. Właśnie to jest głównym celem jego wędrówki w to niebezpieczne miejsce. Niestety na miejscu szybko dowiaduje się, że osoba, której szuka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Razem z Rosomakiem i Gustavem (którego spotykają w mieście) zostają wplątani w wielką bitwę z wampirami. Arkham zgadza się pomóc na prośbę Senny Mandlamax, matki wojownika, którego niegdyś spotkał i po trochu się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. Arkham wraz z towarzyszami musi odwiedzić białą wieże, na której odbył się wieki temu pojedynek między pierwszym wampirem a pierwszym ich łowcą. Spotykają tam tajemniczą osobę, o złej aurze z którą Arkham postanawia nie walczyć i posługuje się ucieczką. W Kataart zdarzyło się naprawdę wiele. Arkham pomógł w wielkiej wojnie z wampirami a także był jednym z tych, którzy walczyli z Eleonelxuss i Necrovalsiuss. Po wszystkim na chwilę wraca do Kalmaart po czym razem z Ajaksem wyruszają do Lyzeille. Atlas City Arkham zawędrował do miasta Atlas City między innymi by wystąpić w pokazach gladiatorów przed Turniejem Magicznym. Jednakże głównym celem jest dalej odnalezienie Algusa. Tam jednak zostaje zaatakowany przez Zexena Yellowgrasa oraz jego pomocnika Lina. Następnie atakuje go też Talia Abyss. Arkham jakoś zwycięża potyczki ale zirytowany nie wie czemu wszyscy się na niego uwzięli. Okazuje się, że osoba, której poszukuje Arkham została zamordowana w pojedynku łuczniczym przez człowieka o pomarańczowych oczach i bliznach. Arkham pasował więc do opisu. Wyjaśnia to nieporozumienie i mówi, że postara obadać sprawę morderstwa Algusa Bowatera. Podczas wspomnianego turnieju, na miasto Atlas City spada wielki golem Orihalbot a gildia Czarnej magii zostaje okradziona i zniszczona. Arkham razem z Rosomakiem wplątali się oczywiście w te sprawy i z polecenia Lucasa Holmesa musieli odwiedzić laboratorium sprawcy zamieszania czyli Camusa Bregorowicza. Wyprawa jednak nie przynosi ciekawych skutków. Kampania Lyzeille i Armia PCK Po parunastu przygodach, Gustav, Arkham, Rosomak oraz Ajax stawili się na tajemnicze wezwanie do miasta Crimson w Lyzeille. Tam spotkali się z księżniczką Anną, która poprosiła ich o pomoc i opowiedziała o nowo stworzonej Armii PCK. Wyjawiła im też, że prywatna Armia Czarne Kości chce podbić państwa pod barierą. Arkham zgadza się zostać jednym z generałów pod warunkiem, że zostanie słono opłacony za swoje usługi. Razem z innymi wyrusza do Zamku Demona by przeistoczyć go w ich nową bazę. W Armii po raz pierwszy zapozna się z Lucy, Naris Whitestone oraz Artemem. Każdy z generałów (oprócz Ajaxa) zostanie wysłany na poszukiwanie wojowników i cennych osób do Armii. Za sprawą Arkhama do armii przyłączyli się między innymi: Almach Gloister, Berten, Clark Snowball, Faravel Soul, Gryfon Greevos, Isabina Ironshell, Izuld Grabosa, Miria Haleth, Laag, Leo Rittarg, Lin Wilden, Sajmon Zarinheim, Zexen Yellowgrass oraz Pogromcy Diabłów. Bierze też udział w odbiciu Suellen Iskaral z Barbarakanu oraz w wojnie przeciwko Herranowi gdzie wraz z Rosomakiem zabija Króla Bluto II. Arkham bardzo często na polach bitw przejmuje dowodzenie i występuje w roli stratega. Nieraz został pochwalony przez Suellen, która mówiła by porzucił ścieżkę miecza gdyż zostałby świetnym taktykiem wojennym a ci są lepiej opłacani. Nieraz podejmował też walkę z nieumarłymi, których przyzywa nekromanta Osmund Sabrac. Walczył między innymi z Kukulainem, Kulą, Jakshą, Algusem Bowaterem no i parę razy z Golargosem Izmo. Niektóre pojedynki wygrywał, inne ledwo przeżył. Nie można było jednak zaprzeczyć, że był niezastąpiony dla Armii PCK. Przytaczając inne jego czyny: Brał udział w prawie każdej większej bitwie (gdzie raz został bardzo poważnie ranny), Brał udział w zdobyciu Zamku Dorchester, Walczył z Hydrą Chaosu. Wraz z innymi wyruszył po Douglasa Harpuna w góry płaczu (gdzie zostaje bardzo mocno zraniony). Ostatnie Walki i Zakończenie Jak wszyscy generałowie, Arkham bierze udział w bitwie o miasto Blade. Razem z Rosomakiem spotykają się tam po raz ostatni z Cedriciem Emanuelem, z którym przeprowadzają rytuał i wysyłają Zivona w przeszłość. Gdy dowiadują się, że ich cel czyli najemca Czarnych Kości, Elender Emanuel uciekł w Góry Kalmaart, wraz z Gustavem i Rosomakiem przenoszą się dzięki wynalazkowi Bregorowicza właśnie do tego miejsca. Tam rozpętały się walki. Zabójca zostaje uwięziony w kopule z ognia a jego przeciwnikiem zostaje Artemis i jego żywiołak ognia Willow. Arkham jest w kropce, bowiem nie może w żadne sposób zranić wroga. Z drugiej strony zaś, Artemis bawi się nim zadając mu coraz dotkliwsze poparzenia. Skończyło się też na tym, że ręce i stopy Arkhama zostały mocno uszkodzone. Na szczęście z pomocą przychodzi Flaus i razem pokonują dzieciaka. Przed śmiercią jednak zostawia iskrę w ciele Arkama, która wypala go od środka. Jest zmuszony odciąć sobie przedramię by zachować życie. Gdy inni również skończyli swoje walki, wyruszyli za Elenderem na szczyt góry. Tam rozpoczęli walkę z nikim innym jak ich stary znajomy czyli Jose Santiago z tym, że posiadał na sobie Zbroję Zanaffara. Arkham po chwili walki zarządził odwrót bowiem dostrzegł potęgę zbroi. Chwilę później jest świadkiem powstania pierwszej magicznej bestii Zanaffara, która zniszczy miasto Sairaag. Zamiast gonić bestie, generałowie skupili się na dorwaniu Elendera. Wyruszyli za nim do miasta umarłych w Elmekii gdzie nastąpi ostateczna walka. Dopiero wtedy prawda wychodzi na jaw. Nekromantą okazuje się sam Coeg Wyniosły i na dodatek udało mu się opanować moc morza Chaosu. Arkham razem z Rosomakiem, Gustavem, Ajaxem i Lucy stają do walki z nekromantą. Arkham mimo poparzeń, unika sprawnie ataków wroga. Jest świadkiem jak Gustav ginie z ręki nekromanty. Ani on, ani Rosomak nie są wstanie zrobić mu krzywdy. Zmienia się to, gdy Lucy niszczy połowę jego duszy w krainie umarłych oraz odcina go od dostępu morza chaosu. Wtedy bohaterowie zadają Coegowi ostateczny cios. Arkham i Rosomak uciekli z zawalającego się miasta umarłych. Niestety okazało się, że Coeg przejął ciało Ajaxa po czym uciekł. Zabójca i mag wracają do Zamku Demona by zdać raport i zakończyć całą kampanię Lyzeille. Po paru dniach leczenia ran i odpoczynku, Arkham odbiera słoną zapłatę ale nie świętuje z innymi. Razem z Izuldem postanawiają wyruszyć na poszukiwania Ajaxa. Alternatywny Świat W alternatywnym świecie Arkham pomimo, że na początku jest w Armii PCK, ostatecznie kończy po stronie Czarnych Kości. Początkowo zarządza oddziałami Czarnych Kości w Sojuszu Państw Przybrzeżnych. Gdy ich obóz zostaje odkryty, wraca do dowództwa czyli do Pustynnego Miasta Blade. Tam dochodzi do ostatniej walki między nim a Xinusem, Rosomakiem i Lucy. Zabójca przewiduje swoją porażkę więc zastawia wcześniej pułapkę złożoną z pentagramów ognia przez którą ginie Rosomak i on sam. Gaideny Arkham kontra zabójcza Mantikora Jakiś czas później Izuld wraz z Arkhamem docierają na wyspę Nevural gdzie zasłyszeli o pojawiających się nieumarłych, po drodze jednak zostają zaatakowani przez piratów których głównym zamiarem nie było rabowanie a porywanie ludzi, już tutaj Arkham odnosi wrażenie że piraci mogą być powiązani ze sprawą. W mieście na wyspie Przeprowadzają śledztwo u burmistrza zajmującego który zajmuje się nietypowym hobby mianowicie prowadzi zoo i ostatnio zatrudnił maga. Udając osoby zajmujące się tą tematyką rozmawiają z burmistrzem który oferuje im pobyt w kurorcie z czego chętnie korzystają. Wałęsając się po mieście zastają problem ograbianych grobów postanawiają ślady które odnajdują zaprowadzają ich do kryjówki piratów, Arkham zaskakuje grupkę strażników i wyciąga od nich informacje jakoby stał za tym burmistrz miasta, u którego byli chwile wcześniej poszukując zatrudnionego przez niego maga który okazał się być chory. Wracają więc do burmistrza szantażując go wydaniu strażnikom chcą się czegoś dowiedzieć, burmistrz rozgniewanych wzywa swych popleczników którymi okazują się piraci. Izuld z Arkhamem nie chcąc walczyć w posiadłości z tak dużą liczba przeciwników postanawiają wydostać się przez okna z pokoju w którym był chory mag. Gdy docierają na miejsce okna okazują się nadzwyczaj wytrzymałe, nagle spod podłogi Izuld zostaje zaatakowany przez ogon Mantikoty i zostaje wyłączony z dalszej walki. Chory mag a raczej jego twarz okazuje się twarzą Mantikory która w taki sposób zwabia ofiary. Po długiej i zaciętej walce, w której Arkham od razu odciął ogon z kolcem Mantikory (najsilniejszą trucizną) w końcu pokonuje potwora ocuca Izulda i opuszcza posiadłość zabierając wszystkie skarby burmistrz. Bleztoss - upadły anioł Arkham dostaje list od władz Elmekii w którym wzywa najznamienitszych wojowników w celu pokonania morgola który zagnieździł się w jednym z wulkanów. Na miejscu Arkham spotyka Rosomaka oraz Leoritarga również wezwanych do tego zadania, w trakcie wspinaczki do miejsca zamieszkania morgola okazuje się że zabrali się z nimi również uczniowie Rosomaka, którzy z racji że już tu są dołączyli do wyprawy. Przed wejściem wyjaśniono plan mający znaleźć w jaskini Morgola i go wywabić na zewnątrz. Jak się okazuje drużyna Arkhama w składzie Rosomak i Leoritarg pierwsi natrafiają na komorę ze śpiącym morgolem spotykają też pewnych magów którzy chcą wykorzystać morgola do własnych celów w trakcie walki z magami morgol się budzi zmiatając pozostałych magów i zabierając drużynę ze sobą w powietrze. Wydostają się przez komin wulkana, zaskoczeni sytuacją sojusznicy nie trafiają morgola przygotowanymi zaklęciami. Aby powstrzymać morgola który leci w kierunku miasta Rosomak rzuca Arcbrassa który skutecznie uziemia potwora. Będąc najbliżej Arkham Leo i Rosomak podejmują walke z morgolem, po emocjonującej walce morgol pozostawia po sobie zwój z jedna z jego technik, jednakże po zwój sięgają 2 ręce Rosomaka i Arkhama, po krótkiej wymianie zdać decydują się roztrzygnąć to pojedynkiem do pierwszego trafienie i tu zaczyna się pokaz daleko przewyższający walke z morgolem, w końcu mroczne siły pomagają Arkhamowi i Rosomak zostaje lekko zraniony, zadowolony Arkham wraca po zwój i spostrzega że został on spopielony jednym z zaklęć Rosomaka.............. Bogaty człowiek i jego posiadłość W Mieście Vezendy szerzą się niepokojące Arkhama plotki jakoby przebywał on w dość obskurnych dzielnicach i zachowywał się dość uwłaczająco, szybko postanawia cos z tym zrobić wpierw każe swojemu pomocnikowi zająć się tą sprawą jednakże perswazja jak i siła nie skutkują. Arkham w przebraniu osobiście idzie sprawdzić co się dzieje. Spotyka jegomości o pomarańczowych oczach który chce spotkać się z Arkhamem, pokazuje mu on więc gdzie mieszka nie ujawniając swojej tożsamości. Podczas spotkania okazuje się iż jest to Amon Rad który zabił rodziców Arkhama, ucieka on przed pościgiem a chce zginąć jak łucznik od łuku z wielkimi kulami ( który arkham zniszczył ) gdyż to jedyny łuk który może go zabić, albowiem niweluje on moce baleomantów. Arkham proponuje mu schronienie i kontakty które pomogą mu przetrwać gdyż ścigają go również dziwne osoby, w zamian chce się nim powysługiwać w rozmaitych zadaniach i sytuacjach. Wpierw pójdzie z nim jako jego ochroniarz na jedno z przyjęć gdzie rozwieje plotki które szerzyły się przez kilka dni. W czasie podróży zostają oni jednak zaatakowani przez 2 Magów czarnego maga i o zgrozo inkwizytora. W trakcie walki w ciemnym dymie Amon ginie od zaklęcia wysysającego życie, Arkham z jednym sztyletem i bez broni z trudem jednak pokonuj magów, jednego łapie żywcem lecz w trakcie przesłuchania jego ciało exploduje od dziwnych zanków na ciele. Przewrót w Lyzeile Pewnego dnia do domu Arkhama zjawiają się specyficzne postacie, Przedstawiają się jako Blue i Alfred Warnus oraz dwaj ich najemnicy. Blue chce pomocy Arkhama szybko odkrywając kartę iż posiada oczy które widzą to co demoniczne oczy. Działa to też na Dziedziczne oczy Levrafów wie on więc o drugiej tożsamości Arkhama. Wyjaśnia że chce obalić szlachtę w Lyzeile i potrzebuje pomocy Arkhama, ten po chwili namysłu zgadza się żądając w zamian pełnych praw do handlu i cła w Lyzeile dla jego kompani. Pierwszą rzeczą którą musi zrobić to przetransportować ekwipunek dla 300 wojów do Lyzeile. Arkham decyduje się na drogę wodną rozpoczyna przygotowania i wraz z 2 najemników Blue ruszają na statkach do Lyzeile. Podczas podróży statkami napotykają mniejsze ( gajardos, klątwa na jednym z marynarzy ) jak i większe atak piratów których rozgramiają problemów, niemniej jednak w końcu docierają do Sairag, 3 statkami gdzie czekają na Blue aby ruszyć dalej. W karczmie Spotykają Blue i Alfreda gdzie dzielą obowiązki i zadania. Najemnicy albafika i alkor maja wkrasc się w szeregi straży Sarmatów i zyskiwać informacjie i sabotowac ich działania, Arkham natomiast wynajmuje magazyn gdzie zostawai zbroje dla rebeliantów. Spotyka również strażniczke gwardi Rose która kupuje od niego eliksir wydobyty z zatopionego statku podczas podróży, po czym rusza ze swoją karawana do Crimson. W czasie podroży zatrzymuja się w jednym z miast gdzie eliminuje jednego ze znaczących przedstawicieli szlachty który mógłby im zagrozić i prędko ruszają dalej. Docieraja w końcu do Crimson. Arkham dogląda aukcje i stara się dowiedzieć czegoś o histori blue. Załatwiają tez bilety na wieczorny bal od niejakiego Fletczera osoby która swoją droga uratowali od piratów. Na balu spotykają Rose która okazuje się być powiązana z buntownikami Alfred dogaduje się z nią i przekazuje informacje o wyposażeniu dla nich. Podczas tańca Rose w zamian za pomoc prosi jeszcze o ochronę jej ojca który również będzie na Zjeździe, Arkham zgadza się gdyż będzie to idealny sposób na wprowadzenie albafiki i alkora na obrady. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru przekazuje im informacje odnośnie celów które powinni się starać wyeliminować podczas, zamieszania które pojawi się na zjeździe. Nadchodzi sądny dzień w czasie zgromadzenia główny mówca został poczęstowany eliksirem prawdomówienia i rozpoczoł swoją przemowę. W tym czasie Arkham miał wyeliminować podejrzanego maga, Zaprowadza go on do podziemnego pomieszczenia w którym okazuje się że podpisał on pakt z mazoku, nie udaje mu się jednak wywinąć śmierci z rąk Arkhama. Po zabiciu maga Arkham się wycofuje do pomieszczen wyżej, trwa tam zgromadzenie które z powodu elixiru wywołało zamieszki w tłumie obywateli, do akcji wkraczają Albafika i Alkor którzy zaczynają eliminować szlachte i sprzyjające im frakcjie, do wali wkracza równierz Rose. Uciekający szlachcice trafiają wprost pod nóż Arkhama. Przewrót wkrótce się kończy zwycięstwem rebeliantów. Blue obwieszcza że to on stoi za wszystkim, i przygotowuje ostateczny spektakl przed drzewem Flagun, który zapewni mu poparcie. Ma pojawić się ponownie Zanafar, który ma być pokonany przez Blue i zyskać poparcie, okazuje się też że Blue posiada legendarną zbroje Zanafara, która ma mu zagwarantować zwycięstwo. Nadchodzi czas na pojawienie się Zanafara, ten jednak nie pojawia się w przewidzianej formie lecz pod postacią człowieka a mianowicie Jose, Blue postanawia że jest to jakaś forma Zanafara i postanawią go wchłonąć przez swoją zbroje, jednak nie udaję się to mu i to on zostaje wchłonięty przez odrodzonego Jose. Następuje konsternacja wśród widzów i ostatecznie nową władczynią zostaje Rose która zaskarbiła sobie serca poddanych. Arkham, Alkor i Albafika otrzymują swoje nagrody, Arkham przejął cały handel w kraju Alkor został najwyższym dowódca Armi, albafika dostał posiadłość i ziemie. Lezeile pozbyło się zachłannych szlachciców ale czy kraj nie wpadł w gorsze ręce.... stając się marionetką w rękach kupców i rządnych władzy Dowódców armii.... Wygląd Średniego wzrostu o czarnych włosach oraz bardzo charakterystycznych pomarańczowych oczach. Z początku niezbyt wysportowany i silny ale nabiera ciała i wytrzymałości podczas podróży i coraz to kolejnych potyczek. Podczas walki z Mazoku Shatree, stracił lewe oko lecz przeszczepia sobie nowe. Osobowość Arkhama była kształtowana najpierw przez rodzinę, potem przez gildie zabójców, by w końcu liczne walki ostatecznie ukształtowały jego chaarakter w zimno krwistego zabójce, ignorującego i chamskiego w stosunku do nieznajomych jaki i czasami przyjaciół. Przez najemniczy tryb życia stał się również sknerą łaknącym pieniędzy. W trakcie jego przygód osobowość Arkhama nie ulegała znaczącym zmianą, stał się osobą która ceni sobie wierność i nie zdradza nagle swoich towarzyszy. Mimo długiej wędrówki z innymi pogromcami Arkham czasami ma ich dość i woli sam rozwiązać problem, co prowadzi do krwawych nieporozumień. Arkham z łatwością zdobywa wrogów, bądź odpycha przyjaciół przez chamskość i pociąg do pieniędzy, lubi też dokuczać innym przeważnie słabszym od siebie. Umiejętności Arkham, choć specjalizował się w łucznictwie, został zmuszony do posługiwania się bronią bliskiego zasięgu, a z czasem postanowił także zająć się bronią palną. W rezultacie posiada, ogromny arsenał broni, który umie wykorzystać z niebywałą skutecznością. Jest też biegły w warzeniu mikstur i trucizn. Interesuje się również inżynierią i tworzeniem pułapek. Jest mistrzem cichego mordu jak na zabójcę przystało. Arkham potrafi również czytać pismo runiczne co jest dość rzadką umiejętnością. Ale najważniejsze są dla niego zdolności bojowe szeroka gama pozycji do wielu broni czy też ataków specjalnych w połączeniu z mistrzowską walką wieloma brońmi czyni go skuteczną maszyną do zabijania po cichu jak i w bezpośrednich starciach. Na swoje potrzeby stworzył kilka niesamowitych ataków specjalnych jakimi są: Mroczne przejście Niewidzialne ostrze Nóż pod żebra Arsenał i Wyposażenie Arkham od zawsze znajdował się w groźnych sytuacjach zagrażających mu życiem, aby zniwelować swoje słabości zaopatrzył się w niezbędne bronie i wyposażenie, zainteresował się również szeroko rozumianą inżynierią aby jeszcze bardziej ulepszyć swoje zdolności bojowe. Niewątpliwie do jego ulubionych broni pomimo specjalizacji w łucznictwie należą dwa orychalkonowe miecze, Mitrylowy miecz półtoraręczny oraz M. Gun. Posiada również całą gamę różnorakich mieczy i sztyletów, pistoletów i nawet tarczę. Arsenał Arkhama składa się również nie tylko z metali ale również zaliczają się do niego włąsnoręcznie tworzone trucizny czy mikstury, różnorakie strzały czy bombki. Miotacz kołków - stworzony na potrzeby walki w Katart. Orychalkonowe sztylety - zdobyte na potrzeby walki z magami. thumb|300pxMitrylowy miecz p.ręczny - bo czasami trza zdrowo rąbnąć. Tarcza - Niektórych ataków czasami nie da się uniknąć. Mechaniczna Prawa ręka - delikatnie usprawniona thumb|300px Łuk Równowagi M. Gun The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Arkham Numer karty: 003 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Wojownik Umiejętność 1: Inwestycja - Pole skarbu daje 4 PR. Umiejętność 2: Akrobata - Test na uniknięcie pułapki 3 na turę Umiejętność 3: Critical - Podwajasz oczka na kostce podczas walki. na grę Umiejętność 4: Skrytobójstwo - Automatycznie pokonuje innego gracza podczas walki. na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta Ciekawostki *Arkham jest sklerotykiem. Często zapomina różne informacje lub osoby. *Arkham tak naprawdę ma złamany kręgosłup. Dzięki artefaktowi "Biała szarfa", który przyległ do jego kości może jednak żyć normalnie. Złote smoki w podzięce za pomoc w Kataart łączą na stałe artefakt z kręgosłupem dzięki czemu jest jak z przed urazu. *Pomimo tego, że jest zabójcą to ma dobrą reputację. *Jego prawe oko jest pomarańczowe a lewe (wszczepione) niebieskie. *Jego ulubiony atak specjalny to podwójny atak - jednak dość rzadko używany. *Zniszczył łuk równowagi nie mogąc odkryć jego specjalnych zdolności stwierdził że nikt nie powinien używać jego mocy. *Arkhama w brew pozorom prześladuje pech, dając o sobie znać w pewnych momentach. *Arkham pierwszy raz spotkał Borysa gdy ten potrącił go swym wozem *W gaidenie bogaty człowiek i jego posiadłość Naris przygotowywała 2 magów, miali być średni na poziomie zakrystianów a okazali się młodymi mistrzami xD również zastosowała specjalną taktykę, a i nie zapomnijmy o dodatkowym życiu i czarach magów mimo pytania parę razy czy przeżył. *Arkham okazuje się być sławnym zabójcą Farewellem ( co..co..co jak.. nieprawda ) Cytaty To tylko negocjacje - podczas zawieruchy kiedy toczyły się rozmowy między szefami bandytów. Nie umiesz umrzeć........ to cię nauczę - sposób myślenia Arkhama Zabaw mnie ... żongluj - upokarzają Lothara gdy ten wykonywał misje w posiadłości Arkhama Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Gaideny Kategoria:TLOS Dungeon Kategoria:Slayers PLUS